This invention relates to optical scanners in general and more specifically to a mounting system for a two-dimensional scanner to allow the scanner to be used in a multiplicity of applications.
Two-dimensional digital scanners, or cameras, as they have come to be known, are well-known in the art and are analogous to ordinary film-type cameras, except that the film is replaced with an electronic photosensor (e.g., a two-dimensional CCD array). The electronic photosensor array converts the light received by the camera into electronic signals which may be digitized, processed, and/or stored as digital image data. Such two-dimensional digital scanners or cameras may be operated as a conventional single frame or xe2x80x9cstillxe2x80x9d camera, in which the digital scanner produces digital image data corresponding to a single frame or picture. Alternatively, such cameras may be operated in a manner akin to a video camera, producing several tens of picture frames per second (e.g., 30 frames per second) to record moving objects.
Regardless of the particular manner in which they are used, such two-dimensional digital scanners or cameras offer considerable advantages over conventional film-type cameras (i.e., either still cameras or motion picture cameras) in that the digital image data produced thereby may be stored, processed, and/or reproduced with ease. The relative ease of handling and processing the digital image data produced by the digital cameras allows user to readily enlarge, reduce, or otherwise modify the digital image data to create any of a wide range of photographic effects and styles.
One common use of a digital camera of the type described above mounts the camera adjacent a display device, such as a CRT, and operates the digital camera in a video mode to accomplish video conferencing. The video signal generated by the digital camera is transmitted via telephone lines or some other convenient communication link to produce a picture of the subject on a corresponding display device at a remote location. Two or more such camera/display units may be utilized allowing persons at remote locations to carry on a face-to-face discussion.
During such video conferencing events it is often desired by one or more participants in the conference to transmit to the other conference participants one or more still picture photos of objects or persons which may be need to be discussed during the video conference. While a separate digital camera may be used for such purposes, the user usually has to perform several steps or procedures in order to first capture the image and then to transfer the digital image data over the communication link to the other conference participants. For example, the user may first have to take a picture or snap-shot of the desired object, remove from the camera a diskette containing the digital snap-shot image data, load the diskette into a computer, and finally transfer the data file to the other conference participants. Alternatively, the digital image data captured by the camera may be transferred directly from the camera to the computer by means of a conventional serial or parallel data transfer cable.
In still other situations it may be necessary or desirable for the conference participants to transmit text or graphics contained on paper documents. While such information may usually be converted into digital image data suitable for transmission by any of a wide variety of electronic scanners (e.g., flatbed or hand-held scanners), it is usually necessary for the user to also have such a scanner handy during the video conference so that such information may be scanned and transmitted to the other conference participants. Of course, before these processes can be accomplished the user must also generally perform a series of steps or operations in order to scan the desired document or object and then transfer the resulting scanned image data to the other conference participants.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing discussion, modern video conferencing events may require the use of several different types of cameras and scanner apparatus in order to communicate the required data to the conference participants. For example, a video camera may be needed to produce a real time video image of the participant, whereas a separate still or snap-shot type of digital camera may need to be handy in case it is required or desired to transmit single frame images of objects or persons. In still other situations, it may be advantageous to have a document scanner at the ready so that any required documents, drawings, or photographs may be transmitted to the other participants. While the foregoing arrangement may be effective from a functional standpoint, it requires several different types of components and devices, many of which are relatively expensive, to perform similar types of imaging tasks. Moreover, such a multiplicity of devices tend to occupy a significant amount of desk space, which is almost always in short supply.
A mounting system for a two-dimensional scanner may comprise a base and a platen mounted to the base. A multi-axis scanner support apparatus mounted to the base is sized to receive the two-dimensional scanner. The multi-axis scanner support apparatus allows the two-dimensional scanner to be moved between a first position wherein the two-dimensional scanner receives image light from an object positioned on the platen and a second position wherein the two-dimensional scanner receives image light from an object not positioned on the platen.